geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Geo: The Animated Series
Geo: The Animated Series (promotionally titled Geo LTD's Geo and titled in the opening title card simply as Geo) is an American animated television series based on the series of the same name. It was created and produced at Geo LTD. Animation by the Geo series' creator Geo G. It first premiered on CBS Saturday mornings on September 7, 1985 and ended on July 20, 1990. A revival aired in syndication on weekday mornings/afternoons from 1991 to 1995, and on Fox Kids from 1995 to 1999, with reruns airing until 2001. From September 1, 1999 to 2000, 12 webisodes were later produced using Adobe Shockwave, and were broadcast on AtomFilms.com and Shockwave.com. Production Development of the Geo television series started in 1980. In 1982, at the time Klasky Csupo was founded, the company was originally set to produce the animation for the show, but left out in favor of other projects. Film Roman later announced in late 1983 that they would instead animate the show. The show was first aired on September 7, 1985, with the first episode "Geo and Reo". Characters Main characters *Geo Jones *Reo Jones *Claire Jones Minor characters *Dr. One Eye *Neo *Bob and Ralph Other characters *Lillie *Jack *Finley *Mike *Tim *Ricky *Bobby *Daniel Villains *Gree *Bryan *Pingux *Mad Guy Cast *Jaleel White as Geo Jones *Frank Welker as Reo Jones *Tracey Moore as Claire Jones *Jim Cummings as Gree *Rob Paulsen as Dr. One Eye *Tara Strong as Neo *Geo G. as Bob and Ralph Episodes Broadcasting USA * CBS (1985-1990) * Syndication (1991-1994) * Fox Kids (1995-2001) * USA Network (as part of USA Cartoon Express, 1990-1995) * Cartoon Network (2002-2004) * Boomerang (2005-present) Canada * CBC/Radio-Canada (1985-1991) * YTV (1992-2003) * Teletoon Retro (2009-2014) Latin America * Azteca 7 (Mexico) (1989-2000) * TCS (El Salvador) (1990-2005) * Canal 6 (Hondarus) (1989-2003) * Tn8 (Nicaragua) (1991-2001) * Repretel (Costa Rica) (1993-2004) * Canal 13 (Chile) (1990-2000) * SBT (Brazil) (1990-2001) * America Television (Peru) (1990-2002) Bahamas * ZNS-13 (1988-2003) United Kingdom & Ireland * CITV (UK) (1986-present) * RTE (1988-present) France * France 3 (1987-present) Germany * RTL (1986-2001) Italy * Italia 1 (1988-2004) Scandinavia and Nordic * DR (Denmark) (1992-2006) * NRK1 (Norway) (1990-2002) * Kanal 5 (Sweden) (1989-2003) * Yle TV2 (Finland) (1992-2004) * RUV (Iceland) (1993-2004) Netherlands and Flanders * NPO3 (1989-present) * Yorin (2001-2002) Spain and Portugal * TVE (1987-2004) * RTP2 (1990-2003) Switzerland * SRF/RTS/RSI (1990-2004) Austria * ORF (1989-2003) Beligum * RTBF (1988-2005) Australia .ABC Kids .Kids Co (2012) = Reception Geo: The Animated Series has received mixed to positive reviews. Home Video 6 VHS tapes, as well as LaserDisc releases of the CBS series came out during March 12 - June 2, 1988, each containing 7 episodes. Additional releases came out in 1989, finishing the CBS run. The Syndicated episodes were released on VHS in 1997, and DVDs were released in 1999. All the Fox Kids episodes were released alongside the syndicated episodes on VHS and DVD in 2002. All seasons (including the Syndicated and Fox Kids episodes, as well as the Webisodes) were released on DVD from 2002-2004 from Geo LTD. Home Entertainment, and are available for free on Netflix and Hulu. Category:Television series Category:Geo (series)